What fanfiction writer's and readers want 3
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: one shot. a friend said she thinks my stories are like an inside joke for those of us who have been on fanfiction for a long time. we get it. for those who havnt been reading long, read this & start fanfic on the right track. dont have to read in order.
1. Chapter 1

**1,000's of ppl have read my stories, why is it that i dont have a thousand reviews. i mean it ppl, just take the time to review the stories you read and life on fanfiction would be better. **

**here's the story:**

Genre: All

Character A: Draco M.

Character B: Hermione G.

Rating: M were the only things she entered.

Page: 1 of 291

Hermione scrolled down the screen of the computer, looking for a summary that could catch her eye but for some reason most of the summaries repelled her.

The Poorly Written, Over-Dramatic Summary By KillMeNowIm2Sad _Reviews_

Hermione has absolutely no hope. Her life has become a dismal abyss because she was raped. Now she's on drugs and cutting herself to ease the over exaggerated suffering. Can Draco save her?

Rated: M – English – Extreme Drama/Angst – Chapters: 25 – Words: 76,796 – Reviews: 3 – Updated: 6-15-09 - Published: 12-15-08 - Hermione G. & Draco M.

The Way Too Many Questions Asked Summary By iHopeurCuriousEnuff _Reviews_

What's wrong with Hermione? Is she going crazy? Will she be able to face her life? Will she be able to face Draco? Is he her savior? Will he love her? Will she love him? Read to find out…

Rated: M – English – Drama/Romance – Chapters: 5 – Words: 5,458 - Reviews: 2 –Updated: 6-15-09 -Published: 3-19-09 - Hermione G. & Draco M.

-_Scroll-_

I'm Insecure Please Read It And Tell Me It's Good By Lucifer'sDraco _Reviews  
_

Please please please please read my story. I swear it's not that bad. Please R&R. You'll like it. Oh, don't forget to R&R. Sorry I forgot to tell you what the story was about but R&R anyway. (a/n: i got you guys to read it.)

Rated: M – English – Humor/Romance – Chapters: 1 – Words: 768 - Reviews: 33 –Updated: 6-15-09 - Published: 5-21-09 - Hermione G. & Draco M. – Complete

Too Vague and I Wonder Why I Have No Reviews By cantExplainMYStory _Reviews_

It's 7th year and Draco and Hermione are about to realize their feelings for one another. R&R

Rated: M – English – Drama/Romance – Chapters: 1 – Words: 1,198 - Reviews: 0 –Published: 6-15-09 - Hermione G. & Draco M.

Forgive Me I'm Bad At Summaries, Summary By IprettymuchDIDNTtry _Reviews_

Ok. So Draco does stuff and Hermione Does stuff too. Sorry not good at summaries…

R&R

Rated: M – English – Romance/General – Chapters: 2 – Words: 2,248 - Reviews: 5 –Updated: 6-15-09 - Published: 6-1-09 - Hermione G. & Draco M.

-_Scroll_-

Ok, Wtf. Why is This Happening? Summary By WayoutThere69 _Reviews_

Hermione and Draco discover love. Warning: Lemon, Slash, Lime, Rape, Sex, Drugs, Rock & Roll, Mary Sue, Alcohol, Yaoi, Yuri, Mpreg, Abuse, and many other ridiculous things that don't have a name which I just created in this one story. Oh and ooc. R&R!

Rated: M – English – Drama/Poetry – Chapters: 2 – Words: 4,374 - Reviews: 116 –Updated: 6-15-09 – Published: 11-9-88 - Hermione G. & Draco M.

Hermione looked at the last one trying to remember what each of the fan fiction lingo words meant and still couldn't figure out a few, but was sure that she didn't like the sound of any of them. Why couldn't people write a short summary properly? I mean sure, it's hard to tell your whole epic story and make people want to read it. Especially when you can only use three sentences to do it, but there had to be a better way than this.

Draco returned to the room with a couple of cans of soda. He put one down in front of her and sat in a chair next to her at the computer desk.

"Well?" he asked.

She huffed a heavy sigh, picked up her can of coke and popped the top. "Nothing…" she answered solemnly before taking a sip.

Draco shrugged and popped his can open and sipped. Hermione looked at him curiously. "What? You have nothing to say? You're not even going to tell me that you were right?" she asked, putting her can down and turning back to the computer screen.

He shrugged and answered honestly, "Well, after reading all these stories with you, I'm kind of eager to find a good one now too. I mean, how many have we read in these past few days? Some of them just lacked, well… talent… but the idea's were good… when they weren't a repeat of the last 50 we read." He then sipped his can casually.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Are you sure you won't mind? I mean, I know you didn't want to be here in the first place and then I sit here and get all addicted to these silly fan fictions…" she said, watching him closely.

He set down his drink and answered, "Well this is becoming more of a vacation than a job now anyway, and it's not like I can't go out into the muggle city if I'm bored of being stuck in the apartment, so it's fine. Hermione was staring at him and things became a little more uncomfortable, so he continued, "After all, it's pretty interesting to see how Professor Rowling's story has been butchered. Who knew her retelling of the war would become such a success? Not that a lot of the rich and powerful of the wizarding world are too happy with her exposing our kind like that, but the muggles are as convinced as ever that it's all fable." Draco picked the best distraction for Hermione: Wizard politics. Hermione nodded in agreement and began a rant. Draco smiled. 'Fan fictions weren't all too far off the mark,' he thought.

Eventually they found a story with a well-written summary and gave it a chance.

* * *

**how many cliches can i fit into a chapter**** by keepCountWithMe**

The day had been stressful with Draco watching her every move. She remembered what had happened just a little earlier.

**(1) **_Hermione was walking down the hall minding her own business when Draco suddenly reached out from an abandoned broom closet and pulled her in._

_"Malfoy, what are you-" Hermione began but was silenced by his mouth._

_The next thing she knew his hands were everywhere at once and she for reasons she couldn't quite understand yet had not fought him when his hands were sliding her panties down._

Hermione shook her head trying to get rid of the memory. **(2) **It was only lucky that a group of noisy first years had come down the hall and broke her from her trance before it was to late.

**(3) **Hermione was in need of a shower so she went into the heads' bathroom and turned a few taps that had scented water. She had undressed and stepped into the warm water feeling once again calm and content when she realized that she **(4) **had forgotten to lock the doors to both her and Draco's rooms. But what the heck, she was already in the shower after all and Malfoy was going to be at quidditch practice for another hour at least so there was really no need to worry. Besides Draco may be a total wanker to her, but she for some reason trusted him enough not to walk into the bathroom when the shower was obviously running, because, it had been proved by the earlier memory, that Malfoy had all kinds of decency, so she relaxed into the water and began **(5) **to lather her hair.

**(6) **Draco on the other hand had just entered his room having been let out early from practice because of ridiculous weather conditions. As he stripped off his soaking uniform he decided **(7) **he could do with a shower. He pulled out some fresh clothes and was heading toward the bathroom when he noticed the the shower was already running. He stopped at the door and huffed an annoyed sigh.

Well **(8) **he wasn't going to let her get in the way of his shower and could hardly believe that the door came right open when he tried the handle. Could Granger have really been that stupid? He looked up at her in the shower washing her hair and answered his own question.

**(9) **Of course, because her head was under the water (giving her hair the longest and most thorough rinsing you've ever read about) she didn't hear him enter, didn't hear the shuffle of him setting down his things, didn't hear the heavy foot falls coming closer, and for gods sake, she didn't even hear the shower curtain being drawn back, and before she knew it he was there, pressed behind her.

Hermione screamed and **(10)** Draco covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not so loud Granger, I'm not even in yet," he whispered into her ear and before she knew it, **(11) **she was backed against the wall trapped by his hard body and the cold tile. Her wrists were secured in his tight grasp and were being held above her head so she couldn't struggle.

"Stop" Hermione whimpered as he sucked on one of her breasts.

He lifted his head for only a moment to reply **(12)** "You know that's not what you want," before he continued his assault on the other side.

Then **(13) **Hermione realized it for the first time in that moment that he was right. She did want this; how else could she explain her inability to tell a teacher that she was being sexually harassed by Malfoy for the past month. It was because she wanted it all along.

Hermione began to cry "You're right," she whispered. "I want this."

Draco looked up into her tear filled eyes and was **(14) **suddenly overcome with an emotion he wasn't quite sure he'd felt before (because he's a Malfoy and obviously not human. No, he was closer to an alien race more than anything.) but he knew right away that it was guilt.

Hermione's tears began to fall freely as she **(15) **relaxed her body, giving in and taking what he was offering. Malfoy **(16) **ignored the tightness in his chest and kissed Hermione angrily to try and staunch the pain he was feeling. She moaned into his mouth and instead of feeling triumphant, every utterance of enjoyment she sounded made the hole in the pit of his stomach grow more hollow. He couldn't do this.

He **(17) **pulled away from her and watched her trying to catch her breath. He was panting too, but for other reasons. Anger and regret were at the top of that list.

Hermione was the first to speak after the silence had lingered too long. "Whats wrong?" she asked starting to feel increasingly embarrassed, remembering her nudity.

Draco **(18) **didn't know what to say and for some reason the truth blurted from his lips before he could stop it (Very unmalfoy like).**(19)** "It was a bet," he whispered as he backed away from her.

Hermione looked beyond shocked. "What? A...a bet?"

He looked up at her, tears filling her eyes again and **(20) **wondered why he was hurting so much at the sight. He lowered his head in shame, (another new feeling), as he answered her "Yes." He couldn't even look at her anymore and he didn't understand why but he felt like he should explain.** (21)** "blaise and I-" he began but Hermione **(21) **was already pushing past him.

She grabbed a towel and ran from the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

**(22) **Draco stood there in shock. His chest ached and he knew at that very moment that the only way he could feel the way he did, and say the things he'd said was because **(23) **he, Draco Malfoy, was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

But again it was unoriginal and written with little thought.

They had a heated discussion about how people should try writing out their whole story and then post each chapter, and decided that people enjoy that they didn't have to think ahead for a fan fiction; After all, fan fiction was created so that everyone could have fun and they agree that overall everyone should write what they want and have fun but they shouldn't just do it so haphazardly. Eventually though, Hermione and Draco decided to add one more story to their favorites list. In total now, they had five.

Date by Proxy By Anne M. Oliver

Blindsided By Secretdiary

Broken By inadaze

Pure Lunacy By xylito

And because Hermione found a good Draco/Harry story and to Draco's dismay

Secrets of a Forbidden Broom Closet By anthea rose

Due to these few stories they were sure that there had to be more. Of course they they settled on the fact that most if not all fan fictions were flawed in there own way, but there was definitely hope for the future.

**thanx every one for helping me get this far. as always r&r. i love your comments! and help add to hermione and draco's favorites list too. tell me a story you love and take a look at the ones i mention above. also i'll get around to telling you why draco and hermione are hanging out together as i go along. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for all the reviews. im taking notes on what to incorporate into the fourth installment, so make sure to read and review.

give an opinion on what you love and hate about fanfics! even tell me about other horrible fanfics you've read. give me good titles to read.

btw, just so you know, around 1 of 11 readers review. for you other 10 out there who plan on just leaving this story without reviewing, just take a moment to write atleast one word. if you think that my fanfic is good than help other people think it might be good too and stop at my crappy summary and think 'hey, this has a lot of reviews, maybe i'll give it a chacnce.'

if more people reviewed then fanfiction would be a better place becouse of it and more writers would feel inspired to continue incomplete stories. as a reader, do your part and as a writer, help others out cuz you know how good it feel to get a review, be it praise or even flames. its just nice to know how many people are really reading my story.


End file.
